


It's Just A Kiss

by sixlettrsodapop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/pseuds/sixlettrsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the fourth drabble collection for my Teen Wolf prompt fills; centered around Isaac & Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on [Tumblr](http://peterpanneverfails.tumblr.com), you've probably seen most of these.

(Blogger!Isaac AU)

**

_So there’s this guy at my school that I may like, but I don’t know how to tell him?_

It’s short, simple, and true. He turns the laptop off because Scott has been giving him an epic bitchface for the past 20 minutes while he struggled to write that small post. Isaac pulls the blankets up over his head, trying to ignore Scott’s now concerned glances between him and the laptop.

“Don’t ask questions.”

“Fine, don’t tell me.”

“I wasn’t going to anyway.”

“You’re becoming more like Derek every day.”

Isaac groans and burrows deeper into his blankets. He should have stayed at the warehouse tonight.

~

_Remember that guy I said I may like? Yeah, I definitely like him. We walked back to the locker room together after lacrosse today. It’s not much, but it’s something, right?_

Isaac closes out the browser as Derek walks into the train car, trying to keep from panicking or alerting Derek to his crush. That wouldn’t be a fun conversation.

“Why are you hiding in here instead of at Scott’s?”

“I didn’t feel like sleeping at Scott’s tonight.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t ask questions and Isaac knows the alpha can hear his heartbeat rising.

“Is there something you want to talk about?”

“No!”

“Good.”

~

_I just think we’d be a good pair._

_Too bad he has his eyes on Jackson._

~

“Mahealani, Lahey.”

Isaac picks up his books and moves back to sit across from Danny.

“I’m not very good with chemistry. So if you want me to just not do anything, it’s fine.”

“We’ll work together, it’ll be fine.”

Isaac glances up at Danny and is a little taken back by the grin, but gives Danny a small smile back.

“We can go to my place after lacrosse and get started? It’ll make it easier in the long run.”

“Yeah, okay. That’ll work.”

Scott’s looking over at Isaac with his wide, puppy goes going full force and Isaac wills his heart to slow down. Scott will never figure out the exact reason his heart is racing because he’s Scott, but Isaac still hates him staring and sinks low in his seat, propping his book open in front of his face.

_You know what really sucks? When your new lab partner is your crush and the only thing he asks you is “why is your friend staring over here? Does he think I’ll turn you gay?”_

~

It starts with Danny making small talk during their third work session at his house and Isaac’s hoping they’ll finish tonight because this isn’t his idea of fun anymore. He’s answering Danny’s questions as shortly as possible; it’s not polite, but he’s trying to work out this problem and he sucks at chemistry and working with his crush is the most inconvenient thing he’s done in a while.

“Isaac, are you even listening?”

“Not really. I told you I was bad with chemistry.”

Danny huffs out a laugh and wow, he’s a lot closer than Isaac remembered him being. He turns to look at Danny and finds him sprawled out against the sofa, textbook abandoned in his lap.

“What?”

“I found this really interesting blog the other day.”

“Yeah?”

Isaac can feel himself flushing, damn it as if that’s not a dead giveaway if Danny’s talking about what he thinks he is.

“Yeah. About this guy named Isaac who has a crush on his chemistry lab partner. I posted a response to it, but he never got back to me.”

Isaac flushes more, can feel his face burning and starts putting his books into his bag.

“I’ll finish these at home. See you at school tomorrow.”

Isaac’s swings himself up and grabs his bag from the floor before Danny’s hand wraps around his ankle.

“I really do like you, Isaac.”

Isaac’s gripping his bag tight and barely keeping his claws from coming out, but he takes a breath and looks over his shoulder at Danny.

“You were a dick there.”

“Yeah, I, uh, channeled Jackson.”

Isaac can’t help the smile that twists out and he drops his bag to the floor, shoving his hands in his pockets until he can get his claws back in.

“Not going to run off then?”

“Nah, I think I can stay for a little bit longer.”

_Hey, this is Danny, Isaac’s boyfriend. I had to specially arrange for him to be my lab partner so I could seduce him once I found his blog. Neat trick, right?_

_Never date a computer hacker. – Isaac._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny offering to let Isaac stay with him

Danny’s arm is draped across Isaac’s shoulders, hand pulling him in tighter to his side. Isaac loves these nights, the nights where they stay in instead of going on group dates, where they cuddle on Danny’s couch or his bed without Derek stalking about spying on them (and Derek can lie however many times he wants, but Isaac knows he does it) and Danny’s so effortless about it. He just steps in when Isaac’s about to say yes to another group date with Lydia and Jackson, arm wrapping around him smoothly and turning them down politely, but firmly.

“Hey Isaac?”

“Hm?”

Isaac tilts his head to look up at Danny, letting his eyes flit back to the TV when a woman screams in what’s supposed to be terror. He’s heard real screams of terror; that sounds nothing like a real terror-filled screamed.

“How about we go to your place on the next night in?”

Isaac can’t help his breath from stopping or his heartbeat speeding up. No one except Derek and the pack knows he’s been crashing at the warehouse or on Scott’s floor since his father died. He rests his head against Danny’s shoulder, trying to focus on the movie again.

“Um, yeah. I don’t think that’s going to work.”

Danny’s hand moves to stroke up and down his back, fingers digging in slightly at the tense muscles.

“Do you want to tell me why?”

Isaac shrugs as much as possible with how close they’re pressed together, grabbing Danny’s other hand and lacing their fingers together.

“You don’t have to, I won’t be pissed or anything.”

“I’m kind of living nowhere? Sometimes I stay at Scott or Stiles’, but a lot of the time it’s that abandoned warehouse.”

Isaac feels Danny’s hand tense against his back and starts preparing for the speech, the “Yeah, I like you, but that’s kind of weird, so we’re going to have to break up” speech that he’s been dreading since they started dating. It’s never happened before because Danny’s his first relationship, but he knows it’s weird to be homeless, to switch between living on his friend’s floors and an abandoned warehouse. But Danny’s hand is losing the tense feeling, is rubbing into his back again.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Isaac shrugs again, turning to bury his nose in the dip where neck and shoulder meets, breathes in the sweet smell of Armani and under that, something that’s sharp, spicy, and purely human.

“Where are you going to stay tonight?”

Isaac sighs, breath clouding up that human scent with a distinct animal touch.

“Probably the warehouse.”

Isaac could be imagining Danny’s arm tightening and forcing him closer until he’s nearly in Danny’s lap, one of his legs slung over Danny’s.

“You could stay with me, you know. I wouldn’t mind.”

Isaac’s comfortable lying here half in Danny’s lap and breathing his scent in, but he wants to see his face, to see if he’s being honest even though there are other signs Isaac could use to see if he was lying, like his heartbeat. But Danny’s heart is slow as ever, completely relaxed.

“Your parents wouldn’t mind?”

“My mom told me the other day you were the sweetest thing she’d ever met.”

Danny uses the hand not busy rubbing knots out of Isaac’s back to pull his head back, fingers tangling in dark blonde curls, tugging on them gently.

“Please stay with me for a few days?”

“Okay, yeah.”

Danny grins, pressing a kiss to Isaac’s mouth, using his grip on Isaac’s hair to pull him into his lap.

“I won’t deal with being manhandled all the time, you know.”

“That’s okay; I have other ways to get you to do what I want.”

~

“Your phone keeps ringing.” Danny’s voice is slurred slightly, mouth pressed to the back of Isaac’s throat and leaving small bites.

“I don’t want to ruin what we’re doing.”

“I think your phone going off is ruining it more than you answering it.”

Isaac can feel Danny’s grin, knows he’s joking, but can’t help wondering when the good is going to end, when Danny will get tired of him. But he’ll enjoy it for now. Isaac picks up the phone, sees ‘Derek’ across the screen and sighs, turns his head into the pillow and groans.

“Who’s Derek?”

“He’s just a friend.”

“Then answer it.”

Isaac slides a shaky finger over the screen and Danny must see because one of his arms wraps around Isaac’s waist, fingers lying low on his belly. The conversation with Derek short, like they always are. A litany of, ‘why aren’t you back yet?’ ‘you shouldn’t be staying with him.’ ‘fine, get yourself hurt.’ and then a muted, ‘be careful, Isaac.’ before Derek hung up on him.

“You’re always welcome to stay with me.”

Danny couldn’t have heard the conversation, but he lets Isaac curl into him, breathe in that scent of Armani and humanity with the addition of sweat and sex now, until Isaac’s breathing is back under control. Talking to Derek shouldn’t scare him like it does, but it’s just something he can’t help.

“I know, thanks.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween!

“Stiles, this is stupid.”

“No, you’re adorable.”

“Yes, because I want to be adorable in front of my pack. That’s exactly what an alpha aims for.”

Stiles finishes attaching the wolf ears to Derek’s hair and slides off his lap.

“I just want to do something as a pack that’s not maiming something or putting ourselves in danger.”

“Whatever you say, pack mom.” Derek sighs, leaning forward to nose at Stiles’ chest through his t-shirt and hoodie.

“Damn straight I’m your pack mom.”

~

“You know, I’m sure people stop trick-or-treating when they’re about 12.”

They’ve all met up at the warehouse and Stiles’ face falls at Erica’s comment.

“You didn’t have to come if all you were going to do is rag on the idea.”

Erica and Scott start bickering, picking at each other’s attributes.

“At least we know we have enough children to go.”

Erica and Scott both glare at Jackson’s comment and they should really start moving before something breaks out and it turns bloody.

“Everyone shut up and just go.”

Everyone falls silent at Derek’s command and treks out of the warehouse, the girls’ heels clicking obnoxiously.

~

“You’re lucky I love you as much as I do.” Derek’s stubble is scratching against Stiles’ ear as he whispers.

“But look how happy they are!”

Derek can’t deny the pack is really happy; Jackson and Lydia are talking again, fingers laced together as they walk, Allison and Scott a mirror image behind them. Erica and Boyd are lagging behind them, Erica throwing empty candy wrappers at Scott’s head and Boyd encouraging her by laughing.

“I don’t think Isaac’s having much fun though.”

Isaac’s trailing even farther behind Erica and Boyd, not exactly looking unhappy, but not laughing and joking around like the others either.

Derek shrugs; Isaac looks like that most of the time and the faster he gets through pack night, the faster he can take off these ridiculous ears and tail.

“Maybe he’s lonely.”

“Stiles, just leave him alone and go get your candy from this house.”

“Uh huh and I’m not sharing mine with you. If you wanted candy, you should trick-or-treat like the rest of us.”

Stiles walks up behind the pack, hangs back near where Isaac is leaning against the railing of the porch.

“Having fun?”

“Yeah, thanks for coming up with this plan.”

Erica clicks past them, Boyd following, and a small voice calls out, “Next!” Stiles pushes Isaac forward, catching the werewolf by surprise or that wouldn’t have been possible.

“Danny, all your friends suck at dressing up.”

Danny’s laugh is warm and there’s a cowboy hat tilted on his head, nearly falling off.

“I thought I told you to be nice to them.”

The little boy shrugs and Stiles kneels down, holding his basket out.

“Candy, please?”

“You’re not dressed up.”

“Yes I am! I’m little red riding hood. My big bad wolf is over there.” Stiles points to where Derek is raising his eyebrows at Jackson.

The little boy looks over and laughs a bit at Derek, before putting candy in Stiles’ basket and turning his eyes to Isaac.

“You’re not dressed up.”

“Nope.”

“Then you can’t have any can-“

“Of course he is. He’s Sodapop from The Outsiders.” Danny cuts the little boy off, reaching over to ruffle Isaac’s hair a little bit. “Remember that movie?”

“Yeah. Are you going to start kissing him? Because you said Sodapop was your type.”

Isaac laughs at the innocent question and the flush spreading down Danny’s neck.

“I think it’s time you went inside.”

The boy mutters under his breath, but tosses some candy in Isaac’s bag and walks inside, shutting the door behind him.

“Sorry about that. He won’t go to sleep until all the candy is gone.”

“It’s fine.” Isaac looks off the porch and notices the empty space where the pack was standing. “My group left me.”

“You can come inside and hang out with us? It’s not as exciting as trick-or-treating though.”

“I was the lone man out anyway.”

~

They’re sitting on the couch, Danny’s cowboy hat now on Alex’s head and Isaac’s drifting, sprawled out on the loveseat.

“Aw gross, you are going to kiss him.”

Isaac’s eyes crack open, glancing at the boy curled up against Danny’s side, staring up at his brother.

“Maybe, now shh. Watch your movie.”

But Alex slides off the couch, walking over to the loveseat, and staring until Isaac opens his eyes fully.

“You should go sit with Danny, he likes you.”

Isaac glances over at Danny, at the flush crawling down his neck again, and grins.

“No problem.”

After Isaac settles on the couch next to Danny, it isn’t long before Danny’s arm is creeping to rest across his shoulders and Isaac is leaning into him. The movie’s almost over before Isaac settles into Danny fully, head tilted in to brush against Danny’s shoulder.

“You can kiss me, you know.”

Danny leans down, letting his lips brush over Isaac’s cheek before whispering, “My little brother is 10 feet away from us.”

“I only wanted a kiss, but if you want more, I’m okay with that too.”

“Alex, we’re gonna go to my room. Come get me if you need anything.”

“Good, I didn’t want to see you kiss anyway.”

Isaac grins and lets Danny tug him off the couch, following him down the hall and into the room he knows well. Danny’s shedding the vest from his costume before the door’s even fully closed, hands closing over Isaac’s hips.

“You need to stay over more often and stop sleeping on Scott’s floor.”

Danny’s leaving marks on the pale skin of Isaac’s neck as they work their way across the room and land on the bed, Isaac turning to crawl into Danny’s lap. Danny’s hands find his hips again, fingers brushing at the bare skin where his shirt’s rucked up from their fumbling.

“What if I stay over tonight?”

Danny’s smile is hidden in Isaac’s neck, but he can feel it and the soft bite to his shoulder after.

“Other than the nights we have sex.”

“Then you should specify that.”

Isaac ends up on his back, biting his own forearm to muffle the sounds pouring out of his mouth with Danny’s teeth digging into his shoulder. It isn’t until later that Isaac even registers the pain from the bite, or the fact that the mark is staying and not fading like they normally do. All he knows is the feel of Danny’s weight holding him down, driving pleasure into him until he can’t take it anymore and the sweet comedown of hands stroking down his sides and kisses to make up for the bite marks littering his skin.

“I really should stay with you more if you’re going to treat me like this.”

Danny’s holding him close, one hand low on his back, fingers brushing the sensitive skin, the other cradling Isaac’s head.

“That works with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Danny is hurt and Isaac tries to be comforting.

“I thought a lacrosse player would have more balance.”

Danny glares at the smirk plastered on Isaac’s face and sometimes, he misses when Isaac was quiet and not cocky. He misses those times right now when Isaac is hovering over him, making smart remarks while the rest of the pack laughs downstairs.

“I’m sorry I don’t have supreme werewolf abilities. Stiles fell too.”

And he’s so pointing out to Derek at the next pack meeting he can make it to that having the Betas hunt the humans is not a fun training session because the humans will get tackled when they didn’t even know there was a wolf nearby.

“Stiles did not fall.”

“Because Derek caught him!”

Isaac moves to kneel on the bed, bracketing Danny’s hips with his knees, avoiding jostling Danny’s leg any more than he has to.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch you when you fell.” Isaac is nuzzling into Danny’s neck, muffling the words into his skin. “I love the way you smell.”

“That’s never going to be not creepy.” But he wraps his arms around Isaac’s back, pressing his fingers into the muscles and rubbing out the tension.

“You smell like home, you smell safe.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor!AU

Danny’s supposed to be in exam room 4, he knows that, but there’s a screaming toddler in room 4 with an ear infection. He can hear the toddler from room 2 where he’s currently hiding and watching nurse Lahey debate with little Chanel Whittemore about her flu shot. He’s sure Stilinski can handle the toddler for a little while longer.

“You know you’re going to get the shot eventually, right?” Isaac sighs, dropping onto the rolling chair and spinning it around once.

“Daddy said you’d give me things if I didn’t fight.” Chanel is just as pretty as her parents and just as stubborn.

“I offered you a sucker and stickers.”

Chanel crosses her arms across her chest and levelsIsaac with a glare that she definitely learned from her father.

“That’s not enough.”

“That’s all we have here.” Isaac drops his head onto the bed next to Chanel’s thigh, sighing; this is an argument all of the nurses have had with her multiple times, every time she comes in to get a shot.

“Ooh, I know what you could give me!” She squeals and Danny winces; that didn’t help with his headache.

“Anything if you’ll just let me give you the shot.”

“Daddy says that if Danny doesn’t get a date with you soon, he’s going to kill him. You can take Danny on a date!”

“Sure.” Isaac glances at Danny, but turns his attention back to Chanel and starts cleaning her arm that she obediently holds out.

After Chanel leaves and Danny takes care of the toddler, he finds Isaac at the nurse’s station, filling out paperwork.

“What you promised Chanel. You don’t have to keep it.” He says and Isaac blinks up at him slowly.

“But I wanted to. I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t want to,” Isaac takes a quick look around the area and grins up at Danny, pressing a kiss to his cheek quickly. “I’ll text you later.”

Then he walks off to exam room 3 where Allison McCall had disappeared with her newborn, leaving Danny to stare after him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreign Exchange Student!AU

_“I think you should take me out.”_

_Danny looks around his locker door to see Isaac Lahey leaning against the wall, all six feet of lean muscle and long legs Danny would love to get around his waist sprawled gracefully while he waited._

_“Is this you asking me out?” He asks, hitching his bag over one shoulder and closing his locker._

_“No, this is me telling you to take me out to dinner.”_

“Danny, are you listening to me?” Isaac’s voice cuts through and Danny brings his attention back to his laptop.

“Of course I am.”

Isaac pouts, lips turning down at the corners, but his eyes are still bright.

“Then what’d I say?”

“Something about Chris Argent teaching you how to shoot a gun?”

“I said, because Chris taught me how to shoot a gun, I got the part.”

Isaac’s face splits into a grin and Danny claps a few times before lying back on the bed, moving his laptop to his stomach.

“That’s awesome; I’m happy for you.”

“So what were you thinking about before instead of listening to me?”

Isaac’s lying in his own bed, sunlight spilling in the window and laptop on his side table so Danny can see half of his body. His shirt is rucked up revealing pale skin and sharp bones and Danny’s hit with a sudden urge of want.

“How when the first time you told me to take you out, I was thinking of how much I wanted to sleep with you.”

Isaac’s smile turns sharp for a second before fading back to sweet and he rolls onto his back, stretching until he arches and Danny can hear the faint pop of bones. He rolls back over and pillows his head on his arms, blinking up at his laptop.

“I’m coming to visit in a couple weeks.”

“I know. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wolf!Danny; prompt: jealousy

Danny shouldn’t be jealous. He knows Isaac is his boyfriend, wouldn’t even think about cheating because he’s Isaac and he’s so loyal to the people he loves it makes Danny’s heart clench and his chest hurt. So the tendrils of envy curling through his stomach shouldn’t be there just because some guy has his hand on Isaac’s lower back.

It takes him a minute to register the pain in his palms and he looks down, willing his claws away. Jackson elbows him and Danny catches the low growl before it escapes, turning to look at his best friend.

"Keep under control or Derek will put you on puppy probation again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: storm

Danny’s jerked out of sleep by the roar of thunder, but hunkers further into his blankets. The sound of rain is soothing and he’s almost back to sleep when he picks up the small, pained whimper from the other side of the bed. He blinks and rubs at his eyes, rolling over to look at Isaac blearily. Isaac’s face is half turned into the pillow, smothering the noises and Danny tangles his fingers in Isaac’s shirt, hauling the werewolf across the bed. Isaac tenses and Danny drags a hand up his chest and around to the back of his neck so he can tug at the curls at the base of his head.

“What’s up?”

He’s mumbling into the pillow, eyes closed and he can feel Isaac watching him so he moves to rub circles into Isaac’s upper back, fingers catching on the knobs of his spine and the contours of his shoulder blades. Isaac’s lean muscle and long legs, bones framed by thin skin and he looks so delicate, but Danny knows the possessive side that lurks beneath. The tension seeps from Isaac and Danny imagines it flows up into his fingers from the way his breath catches when Isaac lets out another whimper as another roar of thunder echoes.

“I don’t like storms and it’s just so loud.”

Danny turns so he’s on his side instead of starfished across the bed and pulls Isaac to match him, letting Isaac tuck his head into the space under his chin. Isaac’s heart is jack rabbiting loud enough that even Danny can hear it and he rubs circles into Isaac’s back until the storm quiets into a slow rain. He can feel Isaac’s breath ghosting over his neck and collarbones and soon, Isaac falls asleep, nosing at Danny’s jaw every few minutes in his sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: waking up

Isaac groans as his phone vibrates under his head; it’s half covered by his pillow and he’s tempted to throw it somewhere so he can sleep. He’d crawled into bed no sooner than 3 hours ago and he just wants to sleep, but his phone just won’t stop. He tugs it out and squints at it, the screen bright in the room and he nearly drops it on his face as he thumbs the lock to read the message from Stiles. It’s not important, just some rambling message about Batman or Superman or something Isaac could care less about when he’s lacking sleep and he drops the phone on the floor, turning so his back is to the offending object and the arm around his waist tightens, fingers digging into the dip in his lower back.

“Who was it?”

Isaac shifts, twists to grab the blankets from where they’re pooled around his and Danny’s waists and tugs until they’re near their shoulders, pressing closer and sighing when Danny’s fingers skate up his back and down again.

“Just Stiles, nothing important. Go back to sleep.”

Danny nods and turns his face into the pillow, arm pulling until Isaac is flush against him and Isaac smiles, watching as Danny’s breathing goes even again before settling down into the bed himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffeeshop!AU

“You’re being a creep again.”

Isaac glares in the direction where Scott’s sweeping; he’s not being a creep, he’s just waiting and watching for Danny to come in. It’s late, nearing 8 and Danny’s normally come in by now to get a drink after lacrosse practice (Scott had helpfully supplied the information when Isaac had asked him) and Isaac wants to be the barista to make his drink. It’s a slow process, this flirting thing-slash-seduction technique Isaac’s employing and it takes patience.

“Like you can say anything about me. Have you seen you when Allison comes in?”

Isaac clasps his hands in front of his chest and widens his eyes, batting his eyes in an imitation of Scott and ducking when the aforementioned boy swings the broom in his direction, laughing when the broom hits a display of teabags and sends them careening to the floor. He straightens up when there’s a cough behind him and he turns, flashing Danny what he hopes is his most charming smile and walking over to the counter, kicking a few teabags closer to Scott on his way.

“I’m sorry you had to see that. What can I get you?” Isaac pulls his sharpie out and waits, taking in Danny’s damp shirt and the younger boy holding his hand.

“The normal and hot chocolate for him?”

Isaac scribbles on the cups and walks down the counter to make the drinks, wincing slightly when Scott starts talking to Danny from where he’s lounging on the floor. Scott’s in the middle of asking about Allison when Isaac interrupts to push the cups across the counter, ringing them up and saving Scott’s dignity. The little boy is helping Scott pick up the teabags while Danny pays and leans against the counter, sipping at his drink while it cools down.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” He asks, biting at his lip.

“Not really.” Danny’s watching the little boy and Scott, small smile on his face. “Do you want to go out for dinner sometime?”

“What?” Isaac’s eyebrows are making their way up his forehead and he’s staring at Danny with his mouth open; Danny just smiles wider when he sees him.

“Do you think I haven’t noticed you being here every time I come in? I’m smart, I caught on. So do you want to do to dinner with me on Wednesday?”

“Of course.”

“Awesome.” Danny turns his receipt over and steals Isaac’s sharpie, scribbling his number across it and pushing it and the sharpie into Isaac’s hand. “Alex, come on.”

The little boy waves to Scott and scampers over, taking the cup from Danny and leading the way to the door. Danny gives Isaac a grin and walks out, ushering the boy to his car; Isaac meets Scott’s eyes over the counter and bites his bottom lip in response to Scott’s grin.

“Good job!”

“I have no idea what I’m doing.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dinosaurs

Isaac’s not snooping; he’s just poking through Danny’s closet while Danny’s downstairs paying for the pizza. He’ll be back on the bed before Danny gets back to the room; he just wants to know about his boyfriend. He’s reaching for what seems to be a plush T-Rex when there’s a cough behind him and he spins on his heel, guilt staining his face when he sees Danny standing there, eyebrows raised and pizza box in his hand.

“I wasn’t trying to find anything embarrassing?” is all he can offer in explanation and Danny smiles, setting the pizza on his bed and shouldering past Isaac to pick up what Isaac was after before.

“The only embarrassing thing you’re going to find is Bruno here.” Danny holds the little plush animal out and Isaac takes it, running a finger down its back. “My sister got him for me before she left for college. I haven’t seen her too much since then.”

Isaac sets the dinosaur on the bed and wraps his arms around Danny, nudging his head into Danny’s neck and smiling when Danny wraps him up in his arms too.

“I have a bear from my brother in my closet at the loft. Derek thinks it’s weird, but I can’t get rid of it because Cam got it for me before he left.”

They stay standing for a few minutes until Danny pulls back and climbs on the bed, opening the pizza box and Isaac follows suit, moving the t-rex so it’s sitting on Danny’s side table. Danny raises an eyebrow at him and Isaac plucks a pepperoni off his pizza, grinning at Danny’s noise of outrage.

“Don’t hide things from me. I like to know you’re more than this super attractive, lacrosse playing, computer genius.”

“Uh huh. Like I know so much about you too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack Meeting

> “I know you’re in love with him, but I smell the attraction coming off you, so stop it.” Jackson ends the statement with an elbow in Danny’s side and he groans softly, sinking down in his chair; Stiles’ “cousin Miguel” sends them a look and Jackson slides down next to him, visibly deflating.

 

> “I still don’t know why I’m even here in your weird cult meeting.” He says and Jackson sighs, hand darting over and smacking him in the back of the head. “Goddamn, Jackson.”
> 
> “Shut up. The meeting’s starting.”
> 
> “Cousin Miguel” starts his complaints with something about an alpha pack and Danny spaces out, watching Isaac break off another piece of his chocolate bar and put it in his mouth. He’s not listening to the guy either, eyes darting around the room as he eats and Danny’s stomach growls softly; next to him, Jackson chuckles softly and Danny rolls his eyes.
> 
> “You should have ate before you came.” Isaac whispers and Danny starts at that, twisting to glare at the boy now sitting next to him; the glare falls away soon as Isaac holds out his candy bar, letting Danny break off a piece.
> 
> Beside him, Jackson mutters something about the way to a boy’s heart being his stomach and Danny sinks back into his chair, hand over his face; Isaac laughs and he’s sure there’s a disgruntled huff from the leader of this group. “If Jackson’s right, then I hope I got your’s.”
> 
> “That is the worst pick-up line I’ve ever heard. Good thing you’re cute.”
> 
> “And that he’s had a crush on you since freshman year.”
> 
> “Jackson!”
> 
> “It’s true.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: first kiss; mcmahealahey if you squint

Isaac’s first kiss with Danny is his first kiss ever and it’s nothing special. They’re at a cook-out at Scott’s house and Stiles’ dad is at the grill, Stiles next to him badgering him about the lack of “healthy” options and Isaac’s sitting at the lone picnic table they’ve managed to acquire, Danny pressed against his side and facing Scott on his other side. Danny’s hand is dancing on his arm and Isaac stills it by lacing their fingers together, turning to look at Danny at the same time Danny leans forward and they kissed. Short and sweet and Danny had pulled back, smiling and Isaac had blushed at Scott’s whistle, shoving the other boy to make him stop.


End file.
